


Drawn

by vix_spes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon finds himself inexplicably drawn to one of Camelot’s newest knights...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawn

The Knights of Camelot had been decimated, and even with the new men that Arthur had knighted before their assault on Camelot they were struggling. Leon was relieved that they had fitted in though; it was awkward enough for them all trying to return Camelot to its former glory without the fear that they couldn’t work together. In the fight for Camelot they hadn’t really had much of a choice, but in the aftermath they seemed to be working well together. Then again, they still didn’t have much of a choice but fighting for your lives side by side had a tendency to bond you together like nothing else.  
  
Elyan seemed to be the most obviously uncomfortable of the lot, spending more time with his sister when he wasn’t training with the knights. That was understandable though, given the amount of time that they’d spent apart in recent (and not so recent) years. When he wasn’t training with the knights or spending time with his sister, the man had started up his father’s forge once more. It was strange though, while Leon had clear memories of Gwen as a child, he didn’t remember Elyan at all.   
  
Lancelot confused Leon somewhat. It had been apparent why Lancelot had answered Merlin’s request for help. Of course, the knight had remained adamant that he had come because of his friendship with Merlin but it was obvious from the way his gaze lingered that he had returned for Guinevere. However there was something going on between Gwen and Prince Arthur, even as her gaze lingered on Lancelot as his did on her. It was an awkward situation though as Gwen was obviously emotionally attached to both men and was trying to avoid spending time alone with either of them. The fact that Lancelot had stayed and sworn his fealty to Arthur despite the awkwardness, spoke of his honourable character. It was truly the sign of a chivalrous knight.  
  
Gwaine was the restless one out of the new knights. He had fitted in easily enough and with little obvious difficulties but he was uncomfortable with the regime, the routine of being a knight. Leon vaguely remembered him being ejected from Camelot prior to the melee (it had been Leon himself who arrested him) but that he had stayed anyway and saved Arthur’s life. Still, Gwaine had the makings of a good knight and he seemed happy enough being close to Merlin, the fact that there was ale readily on tap and plenty of people, men and women, to flirt with.  
  
Then there was Percival. The youngest of the new knights was a bit of an enigma, one that had Leon completely and utterly intrigued. He had found himself drawn more to the younger man than to any of the other knights. He obviously had some sort of relationship with Lancelot but Leon couldn’t quite work out how the two of them had ended up meeting each other and becoming friends. Percival himself had told them that his family, along with most of his village, had been killed by one of Cenred’s raiding parties so, having nothing to stay for, he had accompanied Lancelot without looking back. That the man was incredibly strong was apparent from the outset; he had trigged a rockslide by himself in an attempt to cut them off from their attackers and had later fended off two enemy soldiers without breaking a sweat. Having partnered him in training, Leon could attest to the fact that Percival’s skill with a sword was augmented by his strength to the extent that he could easily overwhelm the majority of his opponents, and he was incredibly relieved that Percival was fighting for Camelot. Beyond his strength, courage and the fact that he was clearly a skilled swordsman, Percival had other qualities that were obviously apparent, qualities that Leon valued highly. His quiet steadfastness and kind nature drew Leon to him, but it was his loyalty, his immediate loyalty, that struck Camelot’s second-in-command. Despite not knowing Arthur at all, he had been willing to pledge his loyalty to Camelot’s Prince, for a cause and a people not his own. That willingness to fight for what was right, regardless of whether it may lead to his death or not, spoke more clearly than any words ever could.  
  
He was the kind of man that Leon was honoured to fight alongside and to call a friend as well as a comrade-in-arms. Percival was an enigma but he was one that Leon wanted to understand and he hoped that, whatever lay ahead of them, they both stayed alive long enough for him to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/62009.html)


End file.
